DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This competing continuation application is to fund the next wave of a long-term ongoing, longitudinal study. This longitudinal study also examines the etiologic determinants of changes between adolescence and young adulthood in drug use and other problem behaviors, and the consequences of drug use on the individual's functioning. The same includes 1323 disadvantaged inner-city African-American" and Puerto Rican young adults who were seen in early/middle adolescence, and then in late adolescence. At time 2 (T2), we interviewed 90% of the time 1 (T1) sample. A third data collection is proposed to accomplish the following: (1) To examine the interrelations and interactions of risk and protective factors, including personality, family, peers, ecological context, acculturation/cultural values, and African American and Puerto Rican ethnic identification, as they affect the course of drug use (i.e., onset, stability, change), delinquency, risky sexual activity, and specific AIDS- related behaviors in these young adults; and (2) To study the consequences of early drug use and other problem behaviors on young adult intra- and interpersonal functioning. Individual interviews with the young adult subjects will be conducted by trained ethnically matched interviews. Scales with adequate psychometric properties measuring the independent variables will be developed from the interview schedules. The primary analytic techniques will be LISREL, hierarchical regression analysis, and logistic regression analysis. The significance of this study lies in its longitudinal design with intrapersonal, interpersonal and problem behavior data available in depth on young adult, inner-city African Americans and Puerto Ricans. This is the first time such longitudinal data will be available for so large a sample in this age group at particular risk for problem behaviors. Knowledge of the protective factors which help offset the risks for drug use and other problem behaviors, and knowledge of the consequences of drug use for psychosocial functioning are important for determining the foci and timing of effective prevention and treatment programs.